


England Has Regrets

by DarkMoonKilling



Series: Hidden Truths [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonKilling/pseuds/DarkMoonKilling
Summary: Because England has many regrets from his life. It's kind of inevitable when you've lived as long as he has. Character introspection drabble. Second in the Hidden Truths series. Cross posted from ff.net.





	

England has lived a long, long time. His life hasn't always been good. Too many battles. Too many wars. Even so, there have been good memories mixed in with all the bad. He knows it could have been so much worse, but he still has his regrets. Still looks back and wonders; what did I do wrong? Why didn't I do something different? Why, why, why.

England regrets not being strong enough to help his people more when the Roman Empire invaded. That he wasn't strong enough to repel the invaders. He knows that really, it's not his fault. He was still so very young, and his people had been divided and unused to fighting as a cohesive unit, like the romans were. Yet, he still regrets that he wasn't able to do more for his people. England also regrets not helping the Romanovs. He knows why his King decided not to, but yet he still feels that they should have helped somehow, because the Romanovs were family. And maybe, just maybe, Russia wouldn't have been as badly hurt as he has been by rulers that are mad, indifferent, cruel or all three. 

He regrets that he cannot be the big brother that Sealand deserves. That he can't raise him, be close to him, show him how much he truly does love him. But after America left him, after America broke him, he simply cannot bring himself to become close to Sealand. He fears that if he lets Sealand in his heart will be broken again. England thinks that he wouldn't be able to take that again. So he does what he thinks is best for Sealand, he sells him Sweden, because he knows that Sweden will take good care of him. 

England has his regrets. It's what happens when you've lived as long as he has. But he will push on, because he knows that that is just a part of life. That he can't do anything about it, no matter how much he wishes things were different.


End file.
